Sam
Sam is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Toxic Rats. Coverage Design Sam is probably the least changed character since the Total Drama Reloaded days. The only difference between his previous design and his current design is that his beard and goatee were taken off and replaced with light chin hair. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I’m always willing to explain the rules of Cave Conquerers. *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': The opening theme music to any video game. Red Dungeon Demons: The Movie Salty snacks! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I had this dream where I was trying to run around this crazy maze with mushrooms and flowers. Also I was a plumber?? Weird! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Beating my first boss. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': This one time I turned the sound up way too loud in class and my teacher caught me. *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I used to make change at the video arcade. ‘Til it closed. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to work for a game developer! That would be so COOL! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Satoshi Niigata – he’s the head of a huge software company in Japan. I want him to show me all the new games! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: MMORPG PARTY! Audition Tape Sam's audition tape opens up with him playing his daily routine of playing game, one is game blob. While playing the games, he got the sorcerer's medallion and punched up to Ninja Overlord, saying that it's all in a gamer-days work. However, he blew a power-fuse from playing video games. View Sam's audition for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Sam is described as a nice-guy gamer. *Along with Cameron, Sam is one of the only two characters this season to wear glasses. *His design resembles Seth Rogen. *Sam's craziest dream references the Super Mario video game series. *On the last day on Earth, Sam wants to have an MMORPG party, (a massively multiplayer online role-playing game). *The pixillated mushroom poster shown in Sam's audfition is an obvious reference to the Super Maro Bros series of video games. *Sam seems to be capable of playing video games with his feet. Gallery Image:SamHQ.png|Sam's previous design. Image:SamTDROTI.png|Sam revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale trailer. Image:sampromo.png Image:Running.png|Sam is seen running with the other contestants. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Sam, along with B, Lightning and Dawn, are seen sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Image:Cheering.png|Sam, along with Dawn, B, and Lightning, are cheering. Image:Samm.JPG|Sam eats the camps food... Image:Samfood.png|...but realizes it's horrible. Image:Pic2.JPG|Sam with the group. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Sam is shown with his team. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Sam is shown to be competing with his team while glaring at Staci. Image:830px-TDROTINEW3!!!.png|Sam is attacked by an octopus that's living in a tree. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Sam on the beach with the others Image:375332_266075366774642_103520316363482_695642_276235862_n.jpg|A tired Dakota scares Sam. Image:386156_266075333441312_103520316363482_695640_731283826_n.jpg|Scott slaps Sam's face. Warter skiiing 2.PNG|Sam helping Dawn with water skiing with Brick ScottTalking.png|Sam knows about Scott's strategy. SamDakotaKissyKissy.png|Sam and a Monster kissing See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats